Tears bring Love
by LisaKruemel
Summary: Hey Leute, meine erste Gravi FF...


Tears bring Love

Hi, hoffe meine Gravi FF gefällt euch.

**Warning: **Vorsicht, **Lemon** und Shonen ai!

**Paring: **Eiri x Shuichi (wird später vielleicht auch noch Tatsuha x Ruyichi)

**Information: **Hiro hat ne Freundin, seid mir bitte nicht böse. Wer Hiro cool findet kann sich ja einfach vorstellen, dass sie seine Freundin ist! Außerdem spielt meine FF im Februar, wollte ich nur gesagt haben.

P.S.: Eiri und die anderen gehören nicht mir, also habe ich auch nicht vor mit ihnen Geld zu verdienen.

„Schon seit über einer Woche bin ich total depressiv, ich hab noch nicht mal an meinem Manuskript weiter geschrieben, ich kann nicht mehr. Gestern hatte ich voll den Kater, ich war abends in einer Bar. Ich kann nicht mehr… Ich … Ich weiß nicht was ich noch tun soll,

ich … ich vermisse ihn so sehr… Seine kindische Art, sein Lachen, alles an ihm fehlt mir…

Warum …

Vor ungefähr zwei Wochen hat alles angefangen, ich hab es gar nicht gesehen…

Er ging jeden Tag zu Hiro, es störte mich wenig, ich schrieb an meinem Manuskript und machte mir nicht viele Gedanken darum…

Doch vor 9 Tagen, das war ein Samstag, ging er schon sehr früh morgens zu Hiro, auch dies störte mich wenig…

Doch um 23 Uhr war er noch nicht zurück, ich begann mir Sorgen zu machen, als er auch um 1 Uhr nicht da war wusste ich genau, das er wohl dort übernachtet hatte, trotzdem hatte ich Angst, ich weiß nicht warum doch mich beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl…

Ich hatte die ganze Nacht auf dem Sofa gesessen und auf ihn gewartet, deshalb war ich wohl irgendwann gegen 5:30 eingeschlafen…

Ich wachte irgendwann gegen 13 Uhr auf…

Immer noch keine Spur von Shuichi…

Dann bemerkte ich, dass eine Nachricht auf dem Anrufbeantworter hinterlassen wurde…

**ICH WILL DICH NIE WIEDER SEHEN, ICH HASSE DICH!**, brüllte mir Shuichis Stimme entgegen, ich konnte sogar hören wie er den Hörer aufs Telefon Warf, im Hintergrund hörte man Schritte und die Nachricht war beendet.

…", Eiri brach in Tränen aus.

„_Beruhigen sie sich_.", sagte sein Psychiater mit ruhiger Stimme. „_Ich werde ihnen Beruhigungstabletten verschreiben, aber sie sollten sich nicht so gehen lassen,_

_gehen sie doch heute Nachmittag etwas in die Stadt… Nun wenn die Tabletten nicht helfen, dann kommen sie bitte sofort… Aber ich rate ihnen wirklich etwas zu unternehmen_.", der Psychiater gab ihm den Zettel und verabschiedetet ihn.

Eiri nahm sofort eine Tablette ein und ging etwas in die Stadt, doch das machte alles nur noch schlimmer…

Als er aus einem Geschäft kam sah er Shuichi, aber nicht allein, er ging mit einem Mädchen Hand in Hand, sie hatte braune über die Schultern reichende Haare und sah sehr nett aus.

Sie nahm ihn in ihre Arme und…

Eiri konnte es nicht fassen, er sah dreimal hin bis er sich sicher war…

Das Mädchen hatte Shuichi geküsst…

An diesem Abend versackte Eiri wieder in einer Bar.

Was sollte er nur tun, alles war vergebens, er würde Shuichi nie zurückbekommen…

Da betrat das Mädchen die Bar, das Shuichi geküsst hatte. Er ging schwankend auf sie zu und lallte unverständliches Zeug von Wegen Ichi geküsst und u fair und haas dich…

Als er vor ihr stand kippte er plötzlich um…

Eiri schlug die Augen auf, ihm war kotzübel und das erste was er tat war sich zu übergeben.

Das Mädchen hatte extra eine Schüssel aufgestellt, sie hatte wohl mit Ähnlichem gerechnet.

Als er sich ausgekotzt hatte sah er sie wütend an.

„_Was?_", sie sah ihn fragend an „_Warum siehst du mich so an, hab ich was verbrochen_?"

„DU HAST MIR DEN FREUND AUSGESPANNT!", schrie Eiri sie an.

Erst reagierte sie erstaunt, dann begann sie zu lachen, sie kicherte sich halb tot.

„WAS!", schrie er sie an und fragte sich warum sie plötzlich lachen musste.

„_Tschuldigung… Es ist nur so, du hast mich wahrscheinlich gestern mit _

_Shuichi gesehen…_", wieder begann sie zu kichern. „_Ich bin nicht seine Freundin, auch wenn es dir wohl so vorgekommen sein muss… Ich bin mit ihm shoppen gegangen um ihn ein Bisschen aufzuheitern, das ging leider nach hinten los…_", sie sah ihn traurig an.

„Was bist du denn sonst, ich hab gesehen, wie du ihn geküsst hast…", Eiri sah trotzig zu Boden. „Ich bin lediglich eine Klassenkameradin von ihm und Hiro. Als wir aus dem Geschäft kamen sah er dein Spiegelbild in den Schaufenstern, er wurde wieder total traurig, ich nahm ihn in den Arm und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, da ich mit dem Rücken zu dir stand muss es wohl so ausgesehen haben als hätte ich ihn geküsst, das war aber garantiert nicht der Fall,… Ich hab nämlich nen Freund.", nun lächelte sie ihn an. Er wirkte etwas überrascht, dann fasste er sich wieder und begann weiter zu fragen.

„Heißt das er hat mich wegen Hiro verlassen?", Eiri traute sich nicht sie anzusehen.

Wieder begann sie los zu prusten.

„_Nein, natürlich nicht, Hiro hat übrigens ne Freundin, er würde sie nie hintergehen_(ich bin auch mit ihr befreundet und wir würden Hiro zu siebt killen, wenn er fremdginge)!", sie schmunzelte.

„Aber was hab ich denn dann falsch gemacht?", Eiri sah sie fragend an. Sie lächelte.

„Er hat das Gespräch zwischen Mika und dir mitgehört!", jetzt sah sie wieder ziemlich ernst aus, Eiri hingegen sah sie erschrocken an.

„Ach deshalb… Was soll ich denn jetzt machen, ich liebe ihn doch, wie soll ich ihm das nur erklären?...", Eiri war ziemlich erschrocken. Sie überlegte einen Moment, dann antwortete sie:„ _Beweis ihm, dass du es ernst meinst und erklär ihm die Sache, ich hab da eine Idee, wie ihr euch treffen könnt… Wie wäre es im Eiscafe, das ist immer gut, aber ich rate dir ihn einzuladen, als Wiedergutmachung. Du gehst morgen Mittag um 14 Uhr dahin, ich behaupte, ich wolle mich mit Shuichi dort treffen und schicke ihn auf diese Weise zu dir, aber bau bloß keinen Mist! Das würde Shuichi das Herz brechen, wenn du irgendwas falsch machst hast du ihn für immer verloren, das ist dir klar_?", sie sah ihn an und er stimmte zu, das war seine Chance Shuichi zurück zu gewinnen, er musste alles auf eine Karte setzten.

Im selben Moment kamen fünf Mädchen ins Zimmer, sie grinsten Eiri an, dieser kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus, er hätte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit.

Das Mädchen hatte in der Zwischenzeit schon den Inhalt der Schüssel entsorgt und gelüftet. Die sechs Mädchen sahen ihn an.

„Leute, Besprechung.", ein Mädchen mit schulterlangen, braunen Locken rief die Anderen zu sich, sie tuschelten und sahen zwischendurch zu Eiri hinüber.

Dieser fragte sich schon, was das alles sollte, da drehten sie sich wieder zu ihm.

Alle grinsten und ein Mädchen mit blondroten Haaren und einem dünnen geflochtenen Zopf meinte**:„** _Vielleicht sollten wir uns erst einmal vorstellen, mein Name ist **Nina**;_

_das Mädchen, was sich vorhin um dich gekümmert hat heißt **Lisa**; _

_das ist **Vani**_ (sie deutete auf das Mädchen mit den Locken

_das ist **Krissi**, _sie deutete auf ein Mädchen mit dunkelbraunen, schulterlangen Haaren und roten Strähnchen

_das ist **Jaque**, _sie deutete auf ein Mädchen mit braunen, welligen Haaren

_und das ist **Dani**, _sie deutete auf ein Mädchen, das dunkelblond-braune Haare hatte, die sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden trug.**"**, Eiri sah etwas geschockt aus.

„_Schon gut, du musst dir nicht alle Namen merken. Es reicht wenn du uns nur zu hörst (fürs Erste)_.", Lisa erhab wieder das Wort.

„_Nun, wir sollten endlich zur Sache kommen. Es geht um dein Date mit Shuichi, wir haben hier eine Checkliste, mit Sachen, die du beachten solltest,_

_solltest du gut angezogen sein (z.B. Anzug)_

_solltest du ein Geschenk dabei haben (z.B. rote Rosen, als Beweis der Liebe)_

_solltest du ihn auf keinen Fall beleidigen oder ärgern_

_solltest du ihm die Sache mit Mika genau erklären_

_solltest du ab jetzt immer darauf achten, was du sagst._

_Ach, und, wegen deinem Outfit, wir werden es persönlich aussuchen, sonst sieht es noch zu schick aus, guck nicht so, wir werden dir schon keine Blümchenspangen aufzwingen_…", Vani hatte nun die gesamte Checkliste vorgetragen und zusammen kümmerten sie sich noch am Nachmittag um Eiris Outfit! grins

Am nächsten Tag um kurz vor 14 Uhr

Shuichi war etwas früher da, also setzte er sich schon mal (mit dem Rücken zum Eingang) und wartete auf die Anderen. Plötzlich wurde ihm von hinten ein Straus Rosen unter die Nase gehalten. Eiri umarmte ihn zärtlich von hinten, es tat ihm so gut seinen Shuichi wieder im Arm halten zu können, er wollte ihn küssen, er wollte ihn berühren, ihn sanft an sich drücken und…

Eiri riss sich aus seinen Gedanken, eine Träne nach der Anderen tropfte auf seine Hand und viel dann auf den Tisch.

Shuichi hatte angefangen zu weinen. „Warum bist du gekommen…? Was habe ich getan, dass du mich immer so quälst…", Shuichi schluchzte, und wieder rollten die Tränen über seine Wangen. Eiri lies die Rosen auf den Tisch fallen und begann sanft Shuichis Hals zu küssen, er konnte nicht anders, diesen Körper diese Haare, alles an ihm hatte er vermisst. Mit seiner Hand fuhr er unter Shuichis Shirt, streichelte sanft über dessen Brust.

Seine Hand wanderte zärtlich von unten über Shuichis Brustwarzen, zurück zu seinem Bauchnabel.

Eiri ließ von Shuichis Hals ab, er war drauf und dran, Shuichis Hose auf zu knöpfen,

fasste sich aber wieder und lies seinen Geliebten in Ruhe, setzte sich ihm gegenüber und legte seine Hand auf die seines Freundes.

Shuichi traute sich nicht Eiri an zu sehen, er hatte zu große Angst, Angst davor, dass Eiri ihn doch wieder zurück stoßen könnte. Shuichi zuckte zusammen, als Eiri seine Hand auf Shuichis legte und er hatte gezittert, als Eiri seinen Hals geküsst hatte, er liebte Eiri doch so sehr, und er hatte diese Küsse sehr genossen, trotzdem war die Angst, nochmals zurückgewiesen zu werden zu groß.

„Shuichi, ich weiß nicht was du gehört hast, aber… Ich liebe dich und … ich möchte das du mir verzeihst, ich hab Mist gebaut und glaub mir, ich habe mit Mika nicht über dich gesprochen…", Eiri sah auf die Rosen, da er sich nicht traute Shuichi diese Worte direkt zu sagen.

Shuichi sah auf, Eiri sah Shuichi an, ihre Blicke trafen sich, Shuichi wurde rot, er war über glücklich, Eiri hatte nicht von ihm gesprochen, er hatte sich entschuldigt und was noch viel wichtiger war: Eiri liebte ihn!

„Aber…", begann Shuichi, „aber, über wen hast du denn sonst gesprochen, ich meine…, also es klang, als ob… ähm ich dachte…", Shuichi war so aufgeregt, dass er anfing zu stottern und kein Wort mehr rausbrachte.

„Hör zu, Mika war immer noch sauer auf mich, wegen der Sache mit Toma, du weißt doch, als du deshalb nach New York gegangen bist. Ich… Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich ihn niemals richtig geliebt habe und dass er mir nichts bedeutet, und dass ich nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben will… Das waren wohl, die drei Sätze, die du mitgehört hast, danach benutzte ich seinen Namen, also müssten dies doch die Sätze gewesen sein, die du gehört hast.", Eiri sah

Shuichi ernst an, dieser sah schüchtern zu Boden.

_Das war es also, er hat gar nicht von mir geredet, es klang doch so, als hätte er nur mit mir gespielt, als hätte ich ihm nie etwas bedeutet, ich bin so glücklich, das er von Toma gesprochen hat, außerdem bedeutet das, dass er mich mit Toma gar nicht hintergangen hat. Ich bin so froh…_

„Was möchtest du?", Eiri sah Shuichi fragend an und studierte die Eiskarte.

„Was…", Shuichi sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Welches Eis du möchtest hab ich gefragt, muss ich alles zweimal fragen?", Eiri schüttelte den Kopf und hielt ihm die Eiskarte entgegen. „Tschuldigung, …ähm ich hätte gerne einen Erdbeerbecher.", Shuichi sah zu Boden, es war ihm peinlich, das er Eiri nicht zugehört hatte, aber er war in Gedanken versunken und hatte wirklich nicht aufgepasst.

Die Bedienung kam und fragte sie freundlich, was sie denn gerne bestellen würden, Eiri bestellte sich einen Capuccino und für Shuichi einen Erdbeerbecher. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte die Bedienung auch schon alles gebracht.

Shuichi starrte die ganze Zeit Eiri an, der mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen da saß und seinen Capuccino trank. „Was ist?", Eiri sah Shuichi fragend an. „N…nichts.", Shuichi wurde knallrot und sah zu Boden. Eiri sah ihn ausdruckslos an:„Vielleicht solltest du mal dein Eis essen, ich würde nämlich gerne bezahlen, ich will hier keine Wurzeln schlagen."

Shuichi sah ihn an, dann begann er seinen Erdbeerbecher zu verschlingen. Er hatte ihn noch in derselben Minute aufgegessen, darauf musste er heftig husten, da das Eis so kalt war. „Das hätte ich dir vorher sagen können, dass man auf kaltes Eis husten muss weiß doch jeder.", Eiri schüttelte den Kopf, dann winkte er die Bedienung zu sich um zu bezahlen.

Nach dem Bezahlen standen sie auf.

Als sie draußen waren nahm Eiri Shuichis Hand, dieser freute sich riesig darüber und wurde wieder leicht rot.

Nachdem sie zuhause angekommen sind

Eiri schloss die Tür auf, während Shuichi vor Freude wieder da zu sein ins Apartment stürzte.

Eiri warf seine Jacke über den Kleiderständer und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen. Nachdem Shuichi einmal durchs ganze Apartment gerannt war setzte er sich neben Eiri aufs Sofa. Dieser zog ihn auf seinen Schoß und begann sanft Shuichis Hals zu küssen Shuichi genoss es wieder bei Eiri zu sein, dieses Gefühl der Geborgenheit und der Wärme, das seinen ganzen Körper durchströmte, wenn er von Eiri geküsst wurde, er hatte es sehr vermisst.

Und Eiri war über glücklich seinen Shuichi wieder zu haben, seine Küsse wurden immer intensiver, brennender und leidenschaftlicher und gleichzeitig waren sie sanft, zärtlich und wurden behutsam gesetzt. Shuichi schloss für einen Moment seine Augen, um die Küsse zu genießen, dann öffnete er sie wieder.

„Eiri, ähm… ich…", Shuichi stotterte, weil er Eiri eigentlich nicht unterbrechen wollte, ihn das aber fragen wollte. „Was ist?", Eiri hörte auf Shuichi zu küssen, er umarmte ihn und legte seien Kopf sanft auf Shuichis Schulter.

„Ich würde gerne ins Schwimmbad… Es soll doch so ein tolles, großes, neues Erlebnisbad geben und ich dachte, dass wir vielleicht zusammen hinfahren könnten…", Eiri grinste. „Gibt es dort auch einen Saunabereich?", Shuichi hatte nicht bemerkt, das Eiri ihn angeturned ansah. „Ja, extra groß, mit See und allem drum und dran, aber ich glaube es ist noch zu kalt um im See zu schwimmen." „Ach, das macht nichts. Und wenn du mir versprichst, dass du auch mal mit mir in die Sauna gehst fahren wir morgen hin.", Eiri begann wieder Shuichis Hals zuküssen, Shuichi versprach ihm noch auf jeden Fall in die Sauna zu gehen, dann schloss er wieder die Augen um die Küsse zu genießen.

Abends schlief Shuichi an Eiri gekuschelt ein. Noch ist nichts passiert, aber jetzt geht's zur Sache

Am nächsten Tag im Schwimmbad

Shuichi und Eiri betraten das Erlebnisbad, es gab wirklich alles, drei riesige Rutschen, Sprungbretter (1er, 3er und 5er), zwei große Schwimmbecken (das eine mit dauerhaften Wellen, das andere war ein Becken zum Bahnen schwimmen), ein Nichtschwimmerbecken, ein Babybecken mit Spielzeug und Springbrunnen, Whirlpools und Solarium.

Das erste, was Shuichi tat war sich in die Wellen zu stürzen, er fand es echt cool von Eiri, dass sie hergekommen waren.

Eiri hingegen hatte keine Lust, da einem das Wasser immer in die Augen spritzt, außerdem hat Schwimmbadwasser immer einen so hohen Chlorgehalt. Also suchte er sich einen Whirlpool aus, der etwas abseits stand und entspannte sich.

Nach einer Viertelstunde war Eiri eingeschlafen, da er die letzte Nacht, nachdem Shuichi eingeschlafen war, noch an seinem Manuskript geschrieben hatte.

_Wo steckt Eiri denn, ich dachte, er wolle auch eine Runde schwimmen…_

_Oh man, als ich seinen Körper gesehen hab, wäre ich beinahe umgekippt, er ist sooooooooo_

_Schön, seine arme, seine Haare, seine Beine…, allein wenn ich in seine Augen schaue zerfließe ich, er…_

_Allein ihn anzusehen erregt mich, die Art wie er sich bewegt, wie er redet, einfach Alles…_

_Ich habe mir am Anfang oft Gedanken gemacht, ob es richtig ist, das ich in einen Mann verliebt bin, aber mittlerweile bin ich mir ganz sicher, es ist nicht falsch, es kann gar nicht falsch sein, es…, es ist viel zu schön um falsch zu sein, ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass er mich so glücklich machen kann, es kommt ständig vor, dass ich ihn falsch verstehe und trotzdem, ich habe mich nie glücklicher gefühlt, als wenn ich in seiner Nähe bin…_

_Er bedeutet mir so viel, …_

_Ich werde ihn suchen gehen, er ist kein Fan von Tumult, er wird wohl irgendwo abseits liegen, so gut müsste ich ihn mittlerweile kennen…_

Mit diesen Gedanken stieg Shuichi aus dem Wasser, er suchte gleich bei den Whirlpools weiter abseits, das waren nämlich die Plätze, an denen er Eiri am ehesten vermutete.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte er Eiri in einem einzeln stehenden Whirlpool entdeckt.

Er setzte sich auf den Rand des Whirlpools und fuhr sanft über Eiris Oberkörper, beugte sich zu ihm runter und küsste seinen Hals, Shuichi stoppte sich nach ein paar Küssen und überlegte, wie er Eiri am besten wecken könnte.

_Was mach ich denn nur, ich kann ihn doch nicht hier im Whirlpool liegen lassen,_

_schließlich ist er ein berühmter Romanautor, und wenn er schläft würde er noch nicht mal wach, wenn sich eine Tussi an ihm vergreifen würde, nee, ihn liegen lassen geht nicht, aber ich könnte ihn vielleicht bis zur nächsten Liege schleppen, eine andere direkt neben dran schieben und mich neben ihn legen, ja, ich glaube so mach ich's._

Also nahm Shuichi seinen geliebten Eiri auf seine Arme und trug ihn zur Liege, schob eine andere dran und legte sich auch hin.

Er griff nach Eiris Hand und schloss erst die Augen, als er sie gefasst hatte, damit ihm niemand seinen Eiri wegnehmen konnte.

So lag Shuichi eine Halbestunde neben Eiri, dann hielt er es nicht mehr aus, er öffnete die Augen, beugte sich über Eiri und begann die Wassertropfen von seinem Körper zu küssen.

Als sich Eiri bewegte stoppte Shuichi, er setzte sich wieder auf seine Liege.

Eiri öffnete langsam die Augen und setzte sich auf.

„Alles okay? Du bist im Whirlpool eingeschlafen, also hab ich dich hierher

getragen…", Shuichi sah zu Boden und überlegte, was er sagen sollte. „Danke. Wollen wir uns mal den Saunabereich ansehen, was hältst du davon?", Eiri griff Shuichi sanft im Nacken, zog ihn zu sich und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Dann standen sie auf Eiri nahm Shuichis Hand und zusammen gingen sie an ihren Spinnt (dort holten sie ihre Badetaschen, die sie dagelassen hatten, damit sie beim Schwimmen nicht darauf aufpassen mussten), danach bewegten sie sich Richtung Saunaeingang.

_Pfffffffffffffff, noch mal tief durchatmen, ich weiß ganz genau warum Eiri so scharf drauf ist mit mir in die Sauna zu gehen, ich weiß es, doch ich bin jedes Mal vorher aufgeregt, oh mann, wetten er hat keine Kondome dabei, gut das er gestern noch erwähnt hat, dass er in die Sauna möchte, sonst hätte ich keine eingepackt, typisch Eiri, ich kann wetten das er keine dabei hat und meistens fällt's ihm erst ein, wenn wir schon angefangen haben. _

Shuichi schüttelte den Kopf. Er spürte richtig, wie sein Herz raste, er wusste nicht was allein passieren würde, wenn Eiri seinen Körper sah, deshalb ging er, als sie in der Umkleide ankamen, um die Ecke und zog sich, sobald er seine Badehose ausgezogen hatte, seinen Bademantel an. Eiri kam sobald er sich umgezogen hatte zu ihm rüber, er wirkte sichtlich enttäuscht, als er sah, das Shuichi einen Bademantel an hatte. Er hingegen hatte nicht soweit gedacht und stand vollkommen nackt vor Shuichi. Dieser drehte sich weg sobald er Eiri sah, da er spürte, dass er Nasenbluten bekam. Er stürmte auf die Toilette und Eiri sah ihm überrascht, traurig und enttäuscht hinterher. Als Shuichi von der Toilette zurück kam sah er Eiri nicht an, da die Gefahr bestand, dass er wieder Nasenbluten bekommen könnte.

So gingen sie schweigsam nebeneinander her. Shuichi staunte als er sah wie groß der Sauna bereich war. Außen gab es einen großen See, 4-5 Blockhaussaunen mit verschiedenen Temperaturen, ein warmes Solebad, kalte Duschen zum abkühlen. Innen gab es ein Feuer, um welches 9 Liegen standen, zum ausruhen, einen warmen Whirlpool für 10 Personen, ein eiskaltes Schwimmbecken, verschiedene Saunen und, Shuichi musste schlucken, und abschließbare Orangendampfbäder für zwei Personen. Shuichi hatte es gewusst, es stand auch im Prospekt, doch er hatte es Eiri nicht erzählt, in der Hoffnung, dass es gelogen war.

Nun aber sah es Eiri selbst, doch er war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er ES tun sollte, da Shuichi die ganze Zeit so still war. „Lass uns lieber wieder ins Schwimmbad gehen…", Eiri drehte sich traurig um und wollte wieder in den Schwimmbereich. Shuichi hielt ihn an der Hand fest und als sich Eiri zu ihm umdrehte bekam er wieder Nasenbluten, doch dies Mal war es ihm egal. „Nein, ich… ich weiß doch das du dich die ganze Zeit drauf gefreut hast und…,

_und ich hab mich auch drauf gefreut_ ", Shuichi sah Eiri direkt in die Augen,

während er deutlich spürte wie ununterbrochen das Blut aus seiner Nase floss.

( setzte Shuichi leise hinzu.)

Eiri sah ihn überrascht an. „Ich dachte, dass du, ich dachte…", Eiri sah ihn ausdruckslos an.

Nun rollten Tränen über Shuichis Wangen. „Eiri, ich liebe dich!", Shuichi fiel Eiri um den Hals und weinte. Eiri war erleichtert, er legte seine Arme um Shuichi, presste ihn an sich und schloss die Augen. In diesem kurzen Moment gab es für ihn nur noch Shuichi, der seinen Körper fest umklammerte.

Dann öffnete er seine Augen wieder und sah das Blut auf dem Boden, das Shuichi nur wegen ihm verloren hatte, jetzt wusste er auch, warum Shuichi ins Bad gestürzt war, und warum er ihn nicht angesehen hatte, aber was ihn immer noch quälte war die Frage, warum Shuichi einen Bademantel angezogen hatte.

Shuichi löste sich aus Eiris fester Umarmung, dieser sah ihn immer noch ausdruckslos an. Shuichi nahm in bei der Hand, stellte die Badetaschen vor dem einen Orangendampfbad ab zog Eiri hinein und schloss ab. Dann nahm er einen Wasserschlauch und spülte den ganzen Raum von oben bis unten ab, man konnte ja nicht wissen, wer hier vor ihnen was gemacht hatte. Danach griff er in seine Bademanteltasche holte etwas heraus und lies den Bademantel von seinem Körper zu boden gleiten. Eiri sah ihn sehr überrascht an, konnte sich dann aber nicht mehr zurückhalten, er nagelte Shuichi an die Wand und presste ihre Körper aufeinander. Shuichi stöhnte auf, als sie sich berührten. Eiri drückte seine Lippen auf Shuichis und fuhr sanft mit seiner Zunge darüber, Shuichi öffnete einladend seinen Mund, ihre Zungen berührten sich, aber Eiri wollte mehr, er küsste Shuichi leidenschaftlich während seine rechte Hand begann seinen Körper hinab zu fahren, er begann unter Shuichis Hals und fuhr langsam über dessen Brust, er löste den Kuss und ging tiefer er begann die Wassertröpfchen von Shuichis Körper zu Küssen, die sich darauf angesammelt hatten, während seine Hand tiefer wanderte.

Er fuhr sanft über Shuichis Bauchnabel und näherte sich langsam, mit einer erregenden Handbewegung, dessen Glied.

Shuichi fuhr Eiri mit der einen Hand durchs Haar und mit der anderen hielt er die zwei Kondome fest umklammert. Eiri küsste sanft die Wassertropfen von Shuichis Körper und wanderte auch tiefer.

Seine Hand war nun kurz davor Shuichis Glied zu streifen, dieser stöhnte, als Eiri sich näherte, langsam fuhr Eiri noch tiefer und streichelte zärtlich über die innen Seite von Shuichis Oberschenkel. Shuichi spürte wie das Gefühl der Erregung stärker wurde und langsam das Blut in seinen Unterkörper strömte, nun war Eiri nicht nur mit seiner Hand tief genug gewandert um Shuichis Glied zu streicheln, sondern auch seine Küsse nährten sich langsam Shuichis Erregung.

Dieser stöhnte nochmals und ließ die Kondome fallen.

Eiris Hand fuhr wieder zu Shuichis steifen Glied und streichelte es sanft, während er mit der andren Hand nach einem der beiden Päckchen auf dem Boden tastete und eines aufriss.

Eiri hörte auf Shuichis Glied zu streicheln, noch ein knapper Zentimeter und Eiri würde Shuichis Glied küssen. Eiri leckte mit seiner Zunge Shuichis Glied, dann stoppte er und richtete sich wieder auf, umarmte Shuichi und drückte seine Becken gegen Shuichis. Dieser ließ sich fallen, wurde Eiri zu schwer und beide landeten aufeinanderliegend im Wasser, das ca. 5cm hoch im ganzen Raum stand.

Das Shuichi jetzt auf ihm lag störte Eiri recht wenig, im Gegenteil, es war sogar von Vorteil.

Shuichi war sogar noch begeisterter davon, als Eiri, denn nun hatte er auch die Gelegenheit, die Initiative zu ergreifen.

Er kniete sich über Eiri, beugte sich langsam zu ihm runter dann kam er Eiri noch näher, sanft berührten sich ihre Lippen, nicht nur das, Shuichi presste sein Becken auf Eiris, sie genossen es als ihre Geschlechtsteile sich berührten, sprühte sein ganzer Körper vor Glück. Auch Shuichis Kuss wurde intensiver, er fuhr mit seiner Zunge leicht über Eiris Lippen, dieser öffnete seinen Mund, es war so schön. Shuichi hob und senkte sein Becken erregen, nun spürte auch Eiri, wie das heiße Blut in seinen Unterkörper strömte, Shuichi nahm das schon ausgepackte Kondom und zog es behutsam über Eiris Glied, dieser zog ihn nun wieder an sich. Sie drehten sich auf die Seite, Eiri lag hinter Shuichi, dieser lag mit dem Rücken zu Eiri. Eiri fuhr von hinten über Shuichis Brust und drückte ihn an sich, langsam drang sein Glied in Shuichis Körper ein, dieser stöhnte. Ein heißer Schauer lief durch seinen Körper und mit diesem Schauer verteilte sich auch das Gefühl des Glücks in seinem Körper.

Während Eiri noch tiefer in Shuichis Körper eindrang Küsste er zärtlich dessen Hals. Mit seiner Hand streichelte er über Shuichis Glied und drang noch ein Stück tiefer in dessen Körper ein. Es war als ob ihre Körper und ihre Seelen verschmelzen würden, sie waren eins. Wie Himmel und Erde, die nur zusammen existieren können.

Sie waren Zwei und gleichzeitig Eins, der Eine die andere Hälfte des Partner, dieses Gefühl, es war unbeschreiblich schön, und jedes Mal anders.

Dann, sie wussten nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, ob ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde, oder eine ganze Ewigkeit, zog sich Eiri wieder zurück.

Shuichi drehte sich zu ihm, zog ich das Kondom ab, tastete nach seinem Bademantel, zog eine Plastiktüte heraus und packte es weg. Nun versanken Eiri und Shuichi in einem Kuss, ihre Zungen berührten sich und Shuichi drückte Eiri an sich.

Nun nahm Eiri das zweite Kondom und zog es über Shuichis Glied, Eiri schloss die Augen, während Shuichi sanft über seinen Körper leckte, dann drehte sich Eiri mit dem Rücken zu Shuichi. Dieser tat es wie sein Partner zuvor, er zog Eiri an sich und langsam drang sein Glied in Eiris Körper ein, wieder zog dieser heiße Schauer durch ihre Körper sie vereinten sich und Eiri genoss es, dass Shuichi mittlerweile auch Mal die Initiative ergriff, er entspannte sich und genoss das Gefühl, während Shuichi abermals stöhnte, als er tiefer in Eiris Körper eindrang,

Sie blieben noch eine Weile so liegen und genossen das Gefühl, welches der Körper des anderen in ihnen hervorrief.

Doch nun zog sich Shuichi wieder zurück, Eiri drehte sich zu ihm, zog ihm das Kondom aus und packte es in die Plastiktüte zu dem anderen.

Dann kuschelten sie sich aneinander und bleiben noch eine kurze Weile so liegen.

Jetzt standen sie auf, Shuichi nahm den Bademantel über seinen Arm und stopfte die Plastiktüte in dessen Tasche, während Eiri den Raum mit dem Wasserschlauch abspülte.

Als sie rausgingen wurden sie von allen Leuten angestarrt, Shuichi wurde rot und sah zu Boden, aber Eiri warf jedem Einen bösen Blick zu und schnell hatte sich die Masse an Leuten wieder aufgelöst.

Sie gingen zu den Duschen und duschten sich kalt ab, dann stiegen sie in den warmen Whirlpool.

Shuichi setzte sich auf Eiris Schoß und küsste ihn auf den Hals, dann kuschelte er sich an ihn und sie ruhten sich eine Weile aus.


End file.
